Belle's Cure
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. A doctor shouldn't fall for a patient, especially one as young as Castiel falls for when she's in his care for cancer. When she goes into remission and she leaves the hospital, he finds her coming back just because of him. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. A doctor shouldn't fall for a patient, especially one as young as Castiel falls for when she's in his care for cancer. When she goes into remission and she leaves the hospital, he finds her coming back just because of him. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Belle Milton.

**A/N: **Alright, I'd like to thank _**xXxVampireKitten500xXx**_ for reading this chapter last night over messages, because it gave me the confidence to put this fic up.

You should just know that I cried my eyes writing it, and listening to emotional songs helped me to write this first chapter, and I hope you enjoy this fic. I'd love to know what you think!

On with the story...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Belle's Cure**

**-One- **

Eighteen year old Belle Milton sat quietly, her mother, Anna by her side, stroking her hand gently. Another dose of chemotherapy had left Belle with no hair again, and the poor girl looked so sad. It seemed she was never going to leave this hospital, and the doctors kept reporting that her condition didn't seem to change either for the worse or the better.

But as Anna tied the new pink and white bandanna around Belle's head, Belle's favourite doctor, her primary carer came into the room and blessed her with his beautiful blue eyes and dazzling smile. Even though Castiel Novak was ten years older than her, Belle had fallen in love with him and everything about him not long after being admitted when she was sixteen. When he was in the room her pain seemed to fade away and she seemed to feel so much braver and stronger, like she could take on the biggest monster in the world and beat it without even breaking a sweat.

"Good morning, Belle." He said softly, sitting by the girl's side as a tear slid down her face, "What's the matter? Are you in more pain?"

Belle shook her head and smiled.

"Just happy to see you, Cas." She replied, watching him look at the bandanna, "Lost my hair again."

Castiel just grimaced and wiped the tear away with his index finger, tapping the end of her nose with it and smiling softly. That beautiful auburn hair...Belle was always so, so sad when it fell out. He hated it when Belle was sad. She needed to remain positive and he had a little bit of good news for her this morning.

"No more tears now, Belle. I want to see that smile of yours." He said, Belle smiling sweetly which made her mother smile.

It was a relief to see Anna smiling, it had to be said.

"Where's your father?" Castiel asked Belle, the young girl giggling, "He gone to buy you something nice?"

"A new iPod." Belle confessed, "Mine broke."

"What colour?" Castiel asked, Belle biting her lip.

"Pink."

"Lovely." Castiel replied, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Okay." Belle said softly, "I feel good, thanks."

"Well you should." Castiel replied, "The test results show that the cancer seems to be retreating...That therapy's doing you some good."

Anna smiled and kissed Belle's cheek, the young girl reaching over and taking Castiel's hand.

"That's wonderful." She breathed, "Thank you."

Castiel smiled and held her hand in return, watching as Anna kissed her other hand and became a little tearful.

"Will you stay a little longer?" Belle asked, "Mom's gotta go make a phone call and I hate being in here on my own..."

"Of course." Castiel smiled, "I'll stay."

"Thank you." Anna whispered, kissing Belle's temple, "I'll be back soon, sweetie. Keep smiling, huh?"

It was hard to though, Belle thought, especially when you're diagnosed with cancer. Her pain wasn't too bad today, and she felt a lot stronger than the day before. Perhaps it really was because Castiel was with her. Maybe it was him who was helping her feel positive and helping her fight the disease away. They were alone now, and Castiel reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box with a bow on top.

"I got you something yesterday." He said softly, "Just saw it in a store on the way home from here and I just knew you'd love it."

Belle smiled sweetly and took the box, reaching out and stroking Castiel's cheek gently. Neither of them minded when the other touched their face or their hand. They were really good friends, and Belle had been on this ward for coming up to two years, and the doctors had never wanted to take the risk of sending her home, but it seemed that she was on the up.

"Thank you..." She said, opening the box and finding a beautiful silver star inside, sapphires dotted around the edges, "Castiel...it's gorgeous..."

A stunning smile graced her pale face, her gorgeous blue eyes twinkling and sparkling with tears. On the star, it simply read: _Stay strong._

Smiling through tears of joy, Belle opened her arms, Castiel joining her on the bed and finding himself holding onto her as she cried into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and fought back tears at the sound of her sobs, as always. He hated it when his patients cried and got upset, and he'd do anything he could to comfort them. When Anna returned, she saw the two sharing a hug and waited until they'd broken apart before entering, her husband Zachariah by her side.

"How's my princess?" He asked, Belle beaming and opening her arms again.

"Daddy..." She breathed, Zachariah sitting on the bed and holding her in his arms, "It's good to see you."

Her father pressed a kiss to her head and sat by her side, giving her a gentle nudge before smiling at her softly.

"It's good to see you too, kiddo." He replied, "I've got you a present."

He pulled out a rectangular shaped box, Belle grinning and opening it to find her pink iPod inside it.

"Thanks so much!" She breathed, "Daddy, it's lovely!"

She hugged her father again, Zachariah smiling at Castiel. He was so grateful to Belle's doctor for paying so much care and attention to her over her two years here. Zachariah had made sure Belle was cared for in the best hospital in Lawrence, Kansas.

"How are you, Castiel?" He asked, Castiel nodding in response.

"I'm good thanks." He said softly, "Glad to find that Belle's getting a little better."

"Yeah, we all are." Zachariah replied, smiling at the young man before nodding, "Thank you. For everything you do for her."

Castiel just nodded.

"It's all part of the job." He said, "Besides, she's worth it, aren't you, Belle?"

"So totally worth it." Belle replied with a giggle, taking in her father's sad eyes as he looked at her bandanna covered head.

"Your hair..." He breathed, stroking her head, "God, I miss those gorgeous curls..."

"So do I." Belle whispered, "Don't be sad for me, Daddy..."

Castiel found it so sweet that still, from being very young, Belle called Zachariah 'Daddy'. It was so lovely that the two still shared that same loving bond, if not a stronger one what with Belle being so ill.

Zachariah shed a tear and Belle wiped it away, sitting forwards and kissing her father's cheek.

"Be happy." She whispered, "I'm getting better, y'know."

She smiled and Anna held Zachariah's hand, feeling her lower lip starting to tremble.

"We've gotta get to work, baby." She whispered, leaning forward and pressing her lips to Belle's forehead, "We'll be back tonight, okay?"

"Bye, Mom." Belle replied, "Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie." Anna said softly, watching as Zachariah leaned down and pressed his forehead to Belle's.

"Love you, baby." He whispered, "See you later, okay? You have a good day."

"You too, Daddy." Belle replied, "And remember, you two...stay strong."

Her favourite saying was 'Stay strong' which is why Castiel had it engraved on that star. She said it to everyone, even if the nurses complained a little about home, she told them to stay strong. He thought that her notion kept her going and was helping her through but he had no idea how much of an impact he was having on her health. She felt so amazing around him that she just willed herself to get better, to stay strong in order to be able to see those blue eyes every day and that stunningly gorgeous smile.

She watched her parents leave and looked to her doctor, her smile fading as tears filled her eyes. She hated being left in the hospital by her parents and she always had. Castiel took in her upset state and he rubbed her hand gently.

"Keep smiling, sweetie." He said softly, leaning forward and hugging her once more, "I've got to go and see to Meg Masters this morning. Looks like she's going into remission."

"Good." Belle sniffled, "That's really good."

"Listen, we've got group therapy this afternoon at two-thirty, okay?" Castiel said, "Now, I know you get a little more tired and pained around that time, so Ellen's gonna bring you in the wheelchair, alright?"

Belle nodded and squeezed Castiel's hand.

"Thanks for the star, Cas." She said sweetly, Castiel smiling in response.

"No problem." He replied, stroking her face just the once before standing up, "See you in a little while, okay? If I don't see you before midday, I'll come and have lunch with you."

"Alright." Belle smiled, "See you, Cas."

"See you, Belle." Castiel said, winking at her which she returned before heading towards Meg Master's room, stopping for a minute to pray that Belle would continue to get better.

Belle sighed and looked across the room, smiling as she saw a familiar face.

"Good morning, Father Novak. I didn't see you there." She said with a grin, watching Castiel's older brother Michael approach her before he sat in the chair by her bed, "How are you today?"

"I'm alright, thank you, Belle." He said softly, "How are you this morning?"

"Achy, but Cas says I'm getting better." She said, "I just gotta keep positive is all."

"That's wonderful." Michael replied, watching as Belle pulled out a bible from under her pillows.

"I've been praying too, see?" She said, putting the bible back.

"I like your new bandanna." Michael said softly, "It's a pretty colour."

"Thank you." Belle said with a smile, "My mother gave it to me this morning."

"How are your parents?" Michael asked, Belle grinning in response.

"Staying strong."

Michael smiled and kissed Belle's forehead, stroking her face gently before patting her hand.

"I must go. I'll be praying for you, Belle." He said, "Keep positive, and keep praying, and I hope you continue to get better."

"So do I." Belle replied, "Goodbye, Father Novak."

"Goodbye, Belle."

With that, the priest left, Belle spending some time thinking about what to say in therapy that afternoon. She took out her notepad and began to write, knowing that if she had something prepared, it would make things a lot easier.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. A doctor shouldn't fall for a patient, especially one as young as Castiel falls for when she's in his care for cancer. When she goes into remission and she leaves the hospital, he finds her coming back just because of him. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Belle Milton.

* * *

**Belle's Cure**

**-Two- **

"_Cas, she's ten years younger than you!_"

"Jimmy, you tell me this every day!" Castiel snapped, "Anyway, you should get back to work. Lucifer will kill you if you don't get those numbers sorted."

"_Suppose you're right..._" Jimmy sighed, the sigh loud over the phone, "_Hey, at least it's good that he gets so many cars in, right_?"

"Yeah, it is." Castiel replied, "Right, I'd better go, I promised Belle I'd go and see her before group therapy..."

"_Okay,Cas. See you at the weekend._" Jimmy said softly, "_Claire's so excited to see you!" _

"That's great. I'm excited to see her too." Castiel chuckled, "Bye, Jimmy."

"_Bye, Cas_."

The twins hung up and Castiel looked to the clock. It was eleven-twenty, and he had some time to go and see Belle. As he entered the room, he found Belle laying on her side, her body trembling a little as she lay there. The trembling meant only one thing to him and he prayed it wasn't what he thought. Then he saw the tears falling down her face and he sighed, going towards her and sitting on the bed.

"Belle? Do you need a little more pain relief?" He asked, stroking her head as she nodded, a soft sob escaping her lips as she did.

"Okay," He said softly, "Let's sit you up, sweetheart."

He helped her sit, earning a cry of pain from her which made him wince.

"Alright," He soothed, "Alright, I'll get you some more medicine."

He kissed her forehead and stroked her face, not liking how she was trembling. Bad pain often did that to her, and he hated the thought of her being in pain like that. He sighed, leaving the room for a moment and almost running into his brother.

"Michael..." He gasped, Michael rolling his eyes in response, "Could you go and sit with Belle, please?"

"Is she alright?" Michael asked, Castiel shaking his head.

"She needs a little more pain relief. She's crying." He said, "She's trembling too, so the pain must be bad..."

"Of course." Michael replied, going into the room while Castiel went to get some more pain relief, "Belle?"

Belle just sobbed and Michael sighed, sitting by her and taking her hand.

"Out of ten, sweetheart." He said softly, the young girl raising nine fingers, "Okay. Stay strong, Belle, Castiel's coming back with some pain relief."

Castiel returned and administered the medicine, Belle settling against the pillows and wincing in pain a little more.

"Thank you, Michael." Castiel said, Michael smiling softly and patting her hand.

"Thanks, Father Novak..." Belle hiccuped, watching the priest leave as Castiel sat on the bed with her, "Thanks, Cas."

"You don't have to thank me, Belle." He said softly, seeing Belle's sketch book on the floor, "Can I have a look?"

Belle nodded and Castiel did, seeing a drawing of him on the other side. It was like looking at a black and white photo, he had to admit and he smiled, noticing some writing beneath the picture. _The best doctor in the world. _

"Oh, Belle..." He whispered, "It's beautiful..."

Belle could only smile and Castiel sat by her side again, looking through the others of other patients, one of her parents and herself when she had her hair.

"You could be a professional artist, y'know." He told her, earning a gentle smile.

"Th-Thanks..." Belle gasped, closing her eyes as more tears fell down her face.

"It will start to work soon." He whispered, "I promise..."

He sighed as she whimpered and he took her hand. It was a shame after the news that morning that her pain had become worse only a few hours later.

"In therapy this afternoon, you can leave a little earlier if you start to get tired or if the pain comes back, okay?"

Belle nodded, but she didn't want to leave therapy early. She loved sitting with Castiel and the others, getting their feelings out in the open. They were allowed to say what they truly felt and it never went further than that room. Sometimes, Belle asked Castiel to tell her parents what she was feeling because she didn't feel she could do so herself, which he had done, and on occasion it had made them both cry, yet sometimes it made them grin like idiots. Speaking of her parents, they were due to arrive soon for their visit until one o'clock.

"M-Mom..." Belle whimpered, Castiel looking to see Anna and Zachariah entering the room, grimaces on their faces as they saw their daughter's pain.

"Belle?" Anna asked, sitting by the bed and taking Belle's hand.

"She's had some more pain relief." Castiel said softly, "It should start to kick in within a few minutes."

The two nodded, thanking Castiel with soft smiles before looking to their ill child.

"Hi, baby." Zachariah whispered, kissing his daughter's head and biting his lip as she tried to hide her tears and stop them, "Sweetie, if you need to cry, you can cry. It's okay..."

"I gotta stay strong, Daddy..." Belle replied, Zachariah sighing in response.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't let us know what you're feeling..." He told her, "We know that you're in pain. It's alright, Belle."

That was when Belle just broke into sobs, Castiel standing and patting her hand a little.

"I'll give you some time." He said, Zachariah thanking him with a nod before sitting close to his daughter who he still saw as that sweet little girl in bunches who loved to play Doctors and Nurses, and who liked to style her mommy's hair and have play fights with her daddy.

He wrapped his arm around his baby girl and cuddled her, feeling her tears starting to soak through his shirt.

"It'll pass, sweetheart." He promised, "It's gonna pass."

"We're so proud of you, baby." Anna whispered, "You're so strong and so brave..."

She looked to Zachariah as tears filled her eyes, watching as he just held their child and stroked her head soothingly as she started to relax. The pain was leaving. They could tell just by the look on her face. She looked purely relieved and she relaxed a little more, smiling weakly.

"Need air..." She breathed, "Please..."

Anna opened the window by the bed and Belle turned her face towards the breeze, grinning as she did.

"That better, baby?" Zachariah asked, Belle nodding in response.

She settled against her father and wiped her eyes, reaching under her pillow and rubbing the star that Castiel had given her just once.

She felt stronger already.

* * *

"Hi, sweetie." Ellen said softly as she approached with Belle's wheelchair, "Time for group therapy. You got your notebook?"

"Hey, Ellen," Belle replied with a gentle smile, "Yeah, I got it."

She sighed tiredly and Ellen moved closer to her, ready to help the young girl into her wheelchair. She hated to see Belle looking so tired like she was now, and she would never forget how she used to give up on herself when she was at her worst. She'd just lay there, wishing that God would end her pain and take her away. But as Ellen knew, Castiel kept fighting for her, and Castiel would help Belle to start fighting for herself.

"C'mon, honey." Ellen said with a smile, "You tired?"

"Very." Belle breathed, bracing herself for the pain of being moved as Ellen came forwards to get her into the wheelchair.

"You sure you wanna go to therapy?" Ellen asked, "Cas won't mind if you miss it, y'know. He knows you've been in a lot of pain today."

"No, I'll go, it's okay." Belle reassured her, "I'm okay."

Ellen took her arms gently and led her to the chair, sitting her in it and rubbing her shoulders when she let out a hiss of pain. She gasped suddenly and gripped the bed, Ellen feeling panic rush through her body.

"What, sweetie?" She asked, "What do you need?"

"The star." Belle whispered, "Castiel gave it to me this morning..."

"Where is it, honey?" Ellen asked, feeling a little wave of concern rush through her system at the thought of Castiel giving his patient (the same patient who he was madly in love with) a present.

She knew that the two were insane about each other, but Belle was still such a young girl, and Castiel was twenty-eight, ten years older than her. Yeah, there were couples who were that many years apart, but it was because of how young Belle was that Ellen was worried.

"Under my pillow..." Belle replied, smiling brightly when Ellen gave her the star, "Thank you."

"Sure thing, darlin'." Ellen said sweetly, "Let's go."

* * *

"I'm...I guess I feel guilty." Meg Masters was saying as she took her turn to speak, "I feel guilty because I'm well again...and you guys are all still sick..."

Castiel bit his lip as the nineteen year old began to cry, reaching across and rubbing her back gently.

"Meg, you shouldn't feel guilty," Belle said softly, "Our illnesses are all different, and yours has left you now."

"Exactly," Sixteen year old Andy Gallagher added, "Be happy, and don't worry about us. We're all making our own way through."

"Feeling guilty is quite common, Meg." Castiel assured her, "But you don't need to feel that way. Not at all."

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, Castiel shaking his head.

"Don't be sorry."

She wiped her eyes and reached for Castiel's hand, Belle wincing as he took it. She felt tears burning up in her eyes when she saw the look that Meg gave him, and she cleared her throat, Castiel looking at her with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry...I feel so tired..." She breathed, Castiel nodding in response, "I'm a little achy..."

"Alright," Castiel replied, looking to Ellen who moved forward to take Belle back, "You stayed for the majority of the session and you've made a really good effort, Belle, so thank you."

Belle just nodded and a tear fell down her face, Castiel biting his lip.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked, Belle nodding in response and trying to stop her tears as they began to flow.

Ellen shared a look with Castiel that just told him he would need to go and spend some alone time with Belle later. There was something clearly bothering her and Ellen knew what it was but she couldn't tell Castiel. If Castiel knew it could put his current relationship with Belle at risk.

"Hope you feel better soon, sweetie." Castiel said softly, Belle not even looking back as Ellen took her back to her room.

She helped the teenager back into bed and watched as she just turned away and faced the wall, tears sliding down her cheeks as she did.

"I've put your star back under your pillow, Belle."

"Thank you."

Ellen left her to it and hoped that she wouldn't be as upset when Castiel next came to see her.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
